


Alone with you

by Half_Asleep333



Category: The Kiss Bet (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kiss Bet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Asleep333/pseuds/Half_Asleep333
Summary: Sara and Oliver hang out at Oliver's apartment,, alone.
Relationships: Oliver Yang/Sara Lin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Sara and Oliver are both still high schoolers in this, but Oliver is aged up to 18. Characters belong to Ingrid Ochoa

Sara yawned looking at the clock on Oliver’s bedside table. It read 10:39pm with a red glow that irritated her. She should probably get back to her place now, but she really didn’t want to. She wanted to snuggle into the warmth of Oliver’s bed and stay there forever. Sara pushed her face into his pillows and took a deep inhale, trying to imprint her brain with how he smelled. Oliver was like pine and cinnamon, and when he would get out of the shower he smelled like coconut. She sighed and nudged his legs with her own. He was sitting next to her, against the wall and tuning his guitar.

“Something wrong?” Oliver asked, sparing a glance towards her. 

Sara's face still in the pillow, groaned.  
“No, not really.. I just don’t wanna go home.”

“Your dad might get mad.” He gently reminded.

“Pshh, he’s probably sleeping right now with the tv on. I just wanna hang out with you.” Sara said the last part a little quieter. She always felt comfortable in his presence, his rationality was soothing and annoying at the same time. She loved it.

“Well then stay here for a little bit.” He said with a little smirk. 

Sara’s heart sped up a bit seeing that. Oliver’s mischievous side made her feel a heat in her stomach she couldn’t ignore. She was glad he couldn’t see her blushing face that was hidden in the pillows again.  
“Maybe I will!” 

Oliver then set down his guitar and stepped off the bed to put it aside. Sara couldn’t help but stare at his dangerously low sweatpants and the v line on his lower stomach that made its way down by his hips and even further to his-  
“Take a picture, it'll last longer.” He said with a playful tone with a really cute glare. 

Sara rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the embarrassment exposing itself across her face. Oliver was blushing himself, but still swiftly made his way to the bed and jumped on to sit next to Sara. Oliver could be so serious and cool-headed, but as soon as he got comfortable he could be such a flirt with very cheeky tendencies. She grinned at him and let herself cuddle next to him and his warmth. He wrapped his arm around her waist gently and sighed happily. It couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes until the closeness and heat started to get to her. Her thoughts traveled south and she squeezed her thighs together. She would never consider herself perverted or anything, but something about him made her thoughts go crazy. 

On one little impulse, and one quick motion she moved to straddle her boyfriend, effectively pinning him to the bed. He looked at her in surprise, a dusty pink settling nicely on his sharp features. They had done things like this often, but he never stopped being caught off guard when Sara would put him in such a situation. 

“Is this okay?” She asked, always just wanting to make sure.

Oliver nodded enthusiastically, and pulled Sara closer into a heated kiss. His hand cupped her face and the other rested on her back, slowly moving downwards to rest on her hips which gave Sara chills. She snuck one hand under his hoodie to roam across his toned and muscular stomach. Sara slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned as he kissed her harder. He pulled away briefly to throw his glasses onto the table, which gave Sara the perfect moment to grind herself onto Oliver’s already very hard dick. It successfully disabled his ability to speak, his mouth open in a silent gasp and he immediately grabbed her ass as she grinded herself on him again. She quickly did her best to remove her sweater before she died of a heat stroke as he did the same with his hoodie.

Oliver switched the positions, softly pinning Sara down and stared at the pink laced bra she was wearing. She smirked at his gaze and forced his hands to the back of it. He carefully unlatched it while simultaneously pressing his covered erection into her. Oliver kissed her soft lips, and then moved to her neck leaving quick kisses until he made it under her collarbone. Knowing this area wouldn’t be exposed in public, he roughly kissed her skin, sucking until her collar was covered in red/purple marks. Sara couldn’t hide her moans and gasps once Oliver sent his kisses lower, onto her breasts. With his extra attention there, she could feel herself getting almost uncomfortably wet, her underwear feeling soaked with her arousal. He then moved even lower peppering her stomach in kisses, inching closer and closer, his hands running along her thighs. He pulled off her skirt and ran a finger along her matching pink panties. She nearly whimpered at the sight of Oliver biting his lips, realizing the state Sara was in, blush running along his face and shoulders.

He glanced up at her, his eyes dark with intensity.  
“Is this okay?”

“Obviously” Sara whispered excitedly.

With that, Oliver pulled down her underwear, discarding them somewhere close by and spread her legs open. Sara felt so exposed, her most intimate area on full display as her anticipation took full force. He had a look in his eye that gave her the feeling that Oliver was about to enjoy taking complete control of the situation. He gave long kisses to her inner thighs, a smug look on his face knowing he was making her more antsy by the second. Finally he slowly moved his tongue in between her lips, and circled her clit, but refrained from touching it. She moaned, spreading her legs wider, trying to get him to touch more of her, but he just kept teasing her, licking everywhere but her sensitive spot. Oliver briefly let his tongue run across her clit and she couldn’t contain her groans and whines.

“Oliver please- please I n-need- oh!” She begged and gasped as one of his fingers slipped into her and curled to hit the area that made her legs twitch. 

He took the moment to roll his tongue on her clit, slowly at first but readily speeding up, and Sara couldn’t stop herself from tangling her fingers into his blond hair. Finally getting what she wanted after much denial made the sensation all the more intense. Oliver added more pressure and sped up, and further worked her up with two fingers pumping in and out of her. Everything was building up inside of her as she gasped for air, and her heartbeat pounded in her ears. She became louder, more vocal with her praise and Oliver could feel the muscles in legs tense. Sara threw her head back in pleasure as her orgasm over took her, back arched and toes curled. Oliver had never heard anything louder than her moaning and gasping, as he helped her ride it out. After a few moments she weakly pushed his head away, overwhelmed with the sensitivity and throbbing throughout her whole system.

Oliver laid next to Sara, listening to her heavy breathing while admiring her. He was painfully hard, but he didn’t want to interrupt her after-orgasm glow, until she suddenly started palming him through his sweatpants. As soon as she calmed down, the need and lust started quickly growing in herself again and Sara even felt herself getting more aroused as she gripped the outline of his cock through his boxers and could feel the precum leaking from the tip.

His breath hitched, he wasn’t expecting her to be so eager so soon, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Oliver pulled her in for another rough kiss, their lips fitting perfectly. They continued their kiss as Sara leaned back towards the pillows, pulling Oliver on top of her. He lightly squeezed one of her breasts while Sara snuck her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled down. She ran her thumb over his tip and slowly pushed her hand up and down his length. He let out a choked moan and quickly grabbed a condom out of his bedside drawer and put it on within seconds. 

Oliver aligned himself with her entrance and slowly slided only an inch in. He looked up at Sara and checked for any discomfort, but she only seemed very excited. She loved how gentle he was with her, which was especially appreciated their first time, but right now she needed Oliver inside her right this second. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him fully inside her, causing both of them to groan loudly. 

"F-fuck, Sara.."

His head dropped to the crook of her neck and he pulled his hips back only to thrust back entirely, realizing the kind of treatment Sara wanted. She dug her nails sharply into his shoulders as he sped up. She gasped, the feeling tingling across her core to every part of her body as Oliver thrusted into her with no mercy. The moaning and panting was like drums in her ears, and she never felt so grateful to have his apartment to themselves tonight, while simultaneously feeling bad for the people living downstairs. Oliver rested his forehead against hers, biting his lip at her intense and clouded eyes, as she desperately arched her back to meet his movements.  
Every thrust winded her while sending a pulse of pleasure through her body and she thought how could this even get better? Like Oliver read her mind, he grabbed Sara’s thighs and threw her legs over his shoulders, allowing for an even more intense position that gave him more access to pounding Sara into the mattress. Oliver felt waves of ecstasy rolling off his body as he watched his girlfriend come completely undone. Sara almost tore his sheets from holding them so hard, incomprehensible words and pleas spilling out of her mouth. 

“Oliver-I-I’m gonna-“

“M-me too.”

He furiously snapped his hips back and forth, one hand clutching his headboard so tightly it could’ve snapped and used the other to hold Sara’s hip like she was the only thing keeping him grounded. Like someone had tipped over a huge bucket of water, her orgasm came crashing over her as she screamed Oliver’s name. Sara’s walls tightened even further and Oliver immediately came right after her with a hoarse groan. 

They were exhausted, holding each other and listening to their accelerated heartbeats pounding loudly. He looked down at Sara with a smile and cupped her head while giving her another kiss, softer and more tender then the previous passionate ones. Oliver slowly pulled out and rolled on his back to lay next to her, still trying to catch his breath. He discarded their protection and covered the two of them in his huge blankets that Sara usually hoarded most of.

Sara felt hazy, like everything was melting but in a good way. She held his hand, intertwined their fingers, and took a second to close her eyes and cool her body down. Sara laughed in her head, recalling that she would have never of assumed Oliver and her would have such vigorous sex when he first became her tutor. She glanced at him, adoring the way he subconsciously rubbed her hand with his thumb, and how he was snuggling into his blankets and her warmth. He looked like he was about to doze off, but Sara didn’t wanna leave without saying goodbye. She poked him in the stomach until he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. 

“I gotta leave soon, if my dad wakes up and sees I’m not there, he’ll get pissed.”

Oliver groaned.  
“I know.. I just- I wish you could stay though.”

Sara smiled and gave him a peck.  
“Me too. Now help me find my underwear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took forever to upload this! Writing literal smut makes me very flustered, so I spent a lot of time just nitpicking everything, I still wish I made it longer but oh well. Hopefully I'll be able to write more stuff because of quarantine. I'll post some fluffy oneshots and maybe some more explicit ones, comment what you'd like to see and leave kudos :) thank you!


End file.
